Dekboard
The Kingdom of Dekboard was believed to exist south of the Caercian Consortium in the early sixth century. Geography According to legend, Dekboard was a cold, mountainous region. While relatively flat at the regions borders, at the center of the northern half stands three tall, white (the actual rock) mountains with an odd shape. These three mountains are known as the Shattered Fort, but the Lorveyo that inhabit the region no longer remember why, but they do know that the mountains have an odd shape. When faced from the right angle from both the east and west, from the Region's capital, and it's second largest city, the three mountains line up to look like, at least the top quarter, a white king piece from chess.Surrounding these mountains are gentle hills that flow into the flat plains that make up the northen half's borders. The south, however, is dominated by a mountain range covered in snow, and a boreal forest. The Boreal forest is know as Silverleaf Forest, and as you go deeper to the center, there is a sudden break into a deep valley, with a frozen lake, beneath it's waters the top of some kind of stone spire can be seen, and this is know as the Lake of Drowned Keep, though no one knows what the structure beneath the ice actually is. Finally, the Capital City of Dekboard, Elrika, was built on the shores of the sea, know as The Sea of the Forgotten, from which a massive geyser erupts twice a year in the cities harbour, once at he Summer Solstice, and once at the Winter Solstice. This geyser is known simply as Remembrance, and around it, a thriving coral reef has formed, heated by the steam constantly pouring from the geyser between large eruptions. Section heading The People of Dekboard call themselves Dekboardians, but as a race they are better known as the Lorveyo. While they look incredibly similar to humans, there is one major difference. The eyes of the Lorveyo, besides always seeming to have a metallic glint, will faintly glow in the night. Physically Lorveyo appear identical to humans, but their bodies are more flexiable, can move with greater speed, and can jump much higher then a human, allowing them to traverse mountains like a mountain goat. Despite this, in combat they wear lighter armor to retian their flexiablity and speed. While they can see better at night then a human, they are still reliant on light from the stars, and moon to see. Lorveyo are, however, wired strangely internally. Their name comes from an ancient version of their current language, and crudely translates as "Playful." Lorveyo are, in their most relaxed state, energetic, and love to play. While they live to be 250, they physically mature at the same rates as humans, but they aren't considered fully adults till they reach the age of 20. During those first 20 years, they spend most of their days playing, but the games aren't all a waste a time like they would appear. Among other things, a popular variant of chess has appeared in the region that allows for up to eight players, each fielding the normal range of units found in chess, and the turn order decided each turn by a simple roll of the dice. Besides that, the children brawl with each other using light sticks, and race to climb, strengthening their bodies, and letting them learn to defend themselves. Finally, they are all taught the basics of reading, and writing, in order to play word games that help them expand their knowledge of the world. Their emotions are also far more intense than that of a human, a small amount of anger to them is greater than an equivalent amount in a human, but the same goes for joy, love, and sadness. Because of this, their cities constantly ring with the sounds of laughter, and music echos through the streets. At the age of 120, a Lorveyo is said to pass from adulthood, into Elder status. As Elders, they are no longer required to work, or contribute directly, only watch the children, and live the rest of their lives however they please, and as such, most of the craftsmen are of this age, having spent their younger years doing labor jobs. This rule applies even among the nobles, head of the house passes when the current head decides to become an Elder, usually at 120, but sometimes later, and this goes even for the royal family. Their clothes are usually bright, and flashy, but don't restrict bodily movement. Even the plain garb of peasants would be bright and flashy elsewhere. With this, they also tend to wear their hair at shoulder length, and have bright, vibrant versions of the normal human colors, with a touch of blue mixed in with black as one of the rarer hair colors. Fiery red hair currently dominates the current Royal line, the Dekboards, founder of the Kingdom of Dekboard in the region of Dekboard. Lorveyo are actually a cousain of humans, , and adapted to the environment of Dekboard. Resources The hills, and mountains of Dekboard are rich with marble, which makes up a majority of the stone buildings in the nation. It is also used to make arrowheads so that young children can practice without spending money on more expensive metal heads. Thankfully, marble can also be used as a flux stone for steel production. With half the region dominated by a Boreal Forest, on top of the rich marble beneath the soil, high quality wood is readily availble in the region, and anything not made of stone is made of good wood. Thankfully this also means access charcoal because the region lacks any serious amount of coal. Buried inside of the Marble that dominates the region, despite not normally being there, lies large deposits of iron that Dekboard relies on in order to keep a well equipped military. While the there is a rich reef fed by steam vents, and geysers, the people of Dekboard can't access them without a huge risk of wrecking thanks to the steam that hangs around everywhere, and the soil in the areas where the people could farm is infertile, and hard, unsuitable for more than small crops. Because of this, Dekboard can barely put enough food in peoples mouths to keep them alive, let alone fill them up, and even the Royal family eats as little as it can so everyone can share the limited food. Category:Legendary Realms Category:Mythical Regions Category:Tellurian Mythical Regions